


we'll be alright.

by moonbeanm



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Concerts, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeanm/pseuds/moonbeanm
Summary: Adventure of the last concert and then sleepy cuddles on the sofa as a reward for finished tour.
Relationships: Charlie Barnes/Kyle Simmons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	we'll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> one day you're going to have to live for yourself, so why not now? just say fuck it and do what makes you happy.

They were having the last concert before their biggest break, from starting the band ten years ago. Like who would have thought that they would end up doing this as a career path? Neither of them – but here they were in the middle of their concert.

Charlie was laying on the ground while Kyle was just crouched in front of him during Two Evils, because what else were they going to do while Dan was singing?  
“You look really nice today,” Kyle couldn’t really help himself to just not compliment Charlie, even though he had his casual clothes on.  
“Thanks,” Charlie just giggled, and thank god for the loud music, because he didn’t want to know how many people just spotted that.  
And that was really it, they didn’t have much time to talk throughout the concert. It was alright though – because they stole seconds between songs to just smile at each other, with flushed cheeks and so much energy they could just burst. They both saw it and felt it, even without words.

-

By the time Of The Night rolled in, they were both happy, tired and just enjoying themselves, because why not, right? It was one of Charlie’s favourite songs, because he gets to just jump around and enjoy himself a bit more and in that process, he gets to interact with Dan too. Which is always a bonus - today it was hair scratches while Kyle was looking at him fondly from behind his keys.  
It was one of those better ones, all of them were exhausted but so happy, that this was over, and they had a good part of the tour. And the best part about this was that they would get to go home, right after the concert. To their own beds and just relax for a bit.

-

Charlie was already dozing off in the cab they were taking home and Kyle couldn’t help himself and just quietly laughed at him, to which Charlie just whined and put his head on Kyle’s shoulder.  
„C’mon baby, we’re almost at home,” and to that Charlie whined once again, but opened his eyes and just got out while Kyle paid for their cab.

Somehow just twenty minutes later, they ended up on the sofa, in soft hoodies with hot chocolate on the coffee table. They were both significantly tired but didn’t really wanted to go to bed yet so, sofa was the only option, while the TV was only just as a background noise.  
“I’m so glad, we can be finally home for more than just to pick a change of clothes,” Charlie sighed quietly.  
“You’re right, it’s so nice to have you here and just relax for a bit more,” Kyle replied.

And with that, they fell asleep on the sofa even though they both knew that next morning they would wake up with sore backs. It didn’t matter to them. Because they had each other and that was all that mattered at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [two](https://moonbeanm.tumblr.com/post/616399709801791488) [videos](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3KrqsbnouK/), which let me tell you I can't get enough of.


End file.
